Fake To Real
by LicieFluppy
Summary: -KEDAI ESKRIM HAJI MUHIDIN- "kedai eskrim Haji Muhidin?" "Iya. Eskrim nya disini enak loh. Yang punya Haji Muhidin. Kajja masuk" "Kai. Kok nama yang jualan kayak disinetron Tukang Haji Naik Bubur?" "Gatau. Eh! Apa? Tukang Haji Naik Bubur? Tukang Bubur Naik Haji sayang. Bukan Tukang Haji Naik Bubur" Chap 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Fake To Real?

Author : LicieFluppy

Tittle : Fake To Real? Chapter 1 of ?

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Sad, School Life, Typo ._.

Type : Chaptered

Rating : T

Cast :

-Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

-Do Kyung Soo

-Oh Se Hun

-Other Cast

Summary : "ayolah, ini hanya fake, kita berpacaran kan hanya pura-pura, aku mohon, bantulah aku Kyungsoo, atau tidak Sehun akan terus mengangguku terus, kumohon! Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu, aku hanya ingin kau membantuku. Kumohon Kyungsoo aku berjanji!_ tapi aku tidak tau jika aku akan __benar-benar __menyukaimu bila kita melakukan fake relationship ini" _(gagal)

It's Yaoi (boys x boys) if you don't like this, please go~

Thanks^^

Happy Reading All

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja terus menyusuri lorong sekolah nya, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya hampir gila, bagaimana tidak? Namja itu selalu terganggu dengan kata-kata yang selalu ingin mengajaknya "fake relationship" setiap ia masuk ke kelas, selalu ada namja yang bernama Kai yang menariknya dan selalu berkata seperti itu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, namja bernama Kai itu duduk sebangku dengannya

Tringgg…..

"Astaga, matilah aku jika aku masuk kelas, dia pasti akan berbicara itu lagi, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" bel telah berbunyi, namja bernama Kyungsoo itu panik karena dia tau apa yang akan terjadi jika dia masuk ke kelas

"Kyungsoo-ya!" seseorang berteriak dibelakang Kyungsoo

"Kkkaii? Aaaaaaa" Kyungsoo langsung lari begitu Kai memanggilnya

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau mau kemana? Yak!" Kai mengejar Kyungsoo, namun sayang, Kyungsoo lebih cepat dibanding dia, sekarang yang Kai tidak tau kemana Kyungsoo pergi, tapi dia yakin bahwa Kyungsoo pasti akan segera ke kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas, mungkin dia sebentar lagi akan ke kelas. Ck, aku tau kau Kyungsoo, kau tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan pelajaran Joonmyeon Seongsaenim kesayangnya itu" Kai akhirnya kembali ke kelas dengan tangan kosong, ya, tangan kosong, karena dia tidak berhasil kembali ke kelas dengan Kyungsoo.

-Kyungsoo Side

"hosh, hosh, hosh, hufttt, kenapa dia harus memanggilku? Aku lelah dia terus mengejarku. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo mengeluh, dia lalu melihat jam tangan nya

"Astaga, pelajaran Joonmyeon Seongsaenim akan segera dimulai, aku harus kembali ke kelas, ah, aku tidak perduli dengan makhluk hitam yang bernama Kai itu, yang penting aku mengikuti pelajaran Joonmyeon Seongsaenim" Kyungsoo segera berlari menuju kelas

-Depan kelas XI-A

"Apakah aku terlambat seongsaenim?" Kyungsoo masuk ke kelas dengan keadaan yang penuh keringat karena dia berlari dari lantai 1 ke lantai 3

"Ani Kyungsoo-ya, pelajaran baru saja akan dimulai, kau boleh duduk ke tempat mu Kyungsoo-ya. Lain kali jangan seperti ini, apalagi kau datang dengan keadaan berkeringat seperti ini" ucap Joonmyeon Seongsaenim

"Mianhae, ne, gomawo seongsaenim" Kyungsoo langsung duduk ditempat duduknya

"Hey, Kyungsoo, kenapa tadi kau lari saat aku memanggilmu?" Tanya Kai

"Kau membuatku gila Kai, aku lebih memilih lari dibanding harus melihatmu" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan death glare nya

"Apa salahku? aku rasa aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padamu Kyungsoo-ya" Kai berbicara dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Kim Jong In, perhatikan buku mu, atau kau mau aku menyuruh mu belajar diluar kelas?" tegur Joonmyeon Seongsaenim

"Arra Seonsaenim, aku akan membaca buku ku" Kai sedikit malas membaca buku setelah Joonmyeon seongsaenim menegurnya

"ck, rasakan itu" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati

Sudah 3 jam pelajaran Joonmyeon seongsaenim berlalu, selama pelajaran Kyungsoo selalu melihat ke arah Joonmyeon seongsaenim, dia selalu memperhatikan Joonmyeon seongsaenim dan itu sedikit membuat teman sebangku nya sedikit kesal, ya, Kai kesal melihat Kyungsoo yang selalu memperhatikan Joonmyeon Seongsaenim. Dia selalu berpikir, memang apa bagusnya Joonmyeon seongsaenim dibanding dirinya? Bahkan Joonmyeon seongsaenim tak pandai menari seperti dia. Kyungsoo, apa yang membuatmu menyukai dia? Pikir Kai dalam hatinya

Tringg…  
bel berakhirnya pelajaran Joonmyeon seongsaenim telah berbunyi, sekaligus Istirahat.

"Oke semua, bel sudah berbunyi, sampai disini pertemuan kita, lusa kita bertemu lagi dengan materi yang baru. Jangan lupa PR yang seongsaenim berikan tadi dikerjakan. Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Joonmyeon seongsaenim

"Ne seongsaenim" ujar semua murid kecuali Kai

"oke, sampai jumpa" Joonmyeon seongsaenim meninggalkan kelas.

"Kyungsoo, ayo ikut aku!" Kai langsung menarik Kyungsoo entah kemana

"Yak, Kai-sshi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo kesal karena Kai tiba-tiba menariknya

Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke danau belakang sekolah

"ada apalagi? Fake relationship lagi? Aku sudah muak dengan ajakan mu itu, aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan menerima tawaranmu itu Kai" Ujar Kyungsoo

"ayolah, ini hanya fake, kita berpacaran kan hanya pura-pura, aku mohon, bantulah aku Kyungsoo, atau tidak Sehun akan terus mengangguku terus, kumohon! Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu, aku hanya ingin kau membantuku. Kumohon Kyungsoo aku berjanji!_ tapi aku tidak tau jika aku akan menyukaimu bila kita melakukan fake relationship ini" _jelas Kai

"ulangi kata-kata terakhirnya Kai"

"Tidak ada pengulangan" goda Kai

"Yak, aku akan mempertimbangkan jika kau memberi tau kata-kata terakhirnya"

"Hm, ok, baiklah" ucap Kai santai

"cepat, aku lapar, aku ingin ke kantin untuk makan" Kyungsoo benar-benar lapar sekarang

"_aku tidak tau jika aku akan menyukaimu bila kita melakukan fake relationship ini" _

"Ahh, baiklah, aku akan mempertimbangkan lagi kata-katamu itu Kai, aku pergi ke kantin dulu, aku lapar, aku ingin makan" Kyungsoo langsung pergi tapi tangan nya ditarik lagi oleh Kai

"Aku ikut, aku juga lapar" Kai memberikan puppy eyesnya pada Kyungsoo, tapi…

"kau aneh Kai, jika kau mau ikut, ikut saja, tidak usah memberiku puppy eyes seperti itu. Itu malah akan membuatmu menjadi aneh. Ck, liat lah dirimu jika kau melakukan itu, kau seperti badut yang ada di acara ulang tahun anak-anak. Yasudah, ayo kita pergi, sebelum bel berbunyi. Aku lapar!"

"Arra, kajja" Kai menggandeng Kyungsoo, kali ini dia menggandeng, bukan langsung menariknya seperti tadi

-Canteen

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teman Kyungsoo yang bernama Baekhyun memanggilnya

"Ne?" Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo

"Kau bersama Kai? Tumben, biasanya kau berjauhan dengan nya" Tanya Baekhyun

"Ah, itu, dia saja yang selalu mendekatiku"

"KAI! YAK, KIM JONG IN!" Sehun berteriak dari kejauhan

"Aaaa, mampus lah aku, yak, Kyungsoo-ya, tolong aku, tolong jauhkan Sehun dari ku, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan anak cadel itu" Kai bersembunyi dibalik badan Kyungsoo

"Ck, Kai badan mu lebih besar dibanding diriku, jika kau bersembunyi dibelakang badan ku, tetap saja kau akan terlihat. Pabo" Kyungsoo mengejek nya

"terserah kau mau bilang apa. Yang penting tolong selamatkan aku dari anak cadel itu! Kumohon Kyungsoo-ya" Kai tetap saja bersembunyi dibalik badan Kyungsoo

"Jika aku tidak mau membantumu bagaimana?" goda Kyungsoo

"Aaaa, Kumohon, dia sudah mendekat! BANTU AKU KYUNGSOO! AKU AKAN MEMBERI APAPUN YANG KAU MAU JIKA KAU MEMBANTUKU, KUMOHON!" Kai berteriak dibalik badan Kyungsoo

"Apapun?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Iya, aaa, dia mendekat" Kai mencengkram kuat lengan Kyungsoo karena Sehun sudah hampir mendekat

"Kim Jong In Sayanggg~" Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arah Kai

"Hmm, oke" ucap Kyungsoo

"Jongin sayang~" Sehun melihat Kai dengan tatapan imutnya

"ada apa dengan mereka?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihat Kai di belakang badan Kyungsoo dia bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Oh Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku? Kau tidak lihat apa kalau aku sedang memanggil Jongin sayangku? Jongin sayang~ come to me baby" Sehun terus berkata seperti itu

"Aaaaaa" Kai berteriak dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo

"a-a-a j-jong-ah, jangan peluk aku, aku akan membantumu, tapi jangan peluk aku" pipi Kyungsoo memerah karena Kai memeluk nya dari belakang

"Jongin-ah, kenapa kau memeluk dia? Kenapa kau tidak memeluk ku?" mata Sehun sudah berkaca-kaca

"Mian sehun-ah, aku sudah punya dia, ya, dia pacarku" Kai melepas pelukan nya dan berkata pada Sehun bahwa ia sudah memiliki Kyungsoo

"Kau bohong Kai" Sehun hampir menangis mendengar kata-kata Kai tadi

"Kai-ah, apa yang kau bilang? Aku pacarmu?" mata Kyungsoo membulat sekaligus menampakan semburat merah dipipi chubby nya walaupun dia tau kalau Kai hanya pura-pura mengatakan itu

"Iya, apa kau lupa Baby Soo? Kita sudah berpacaran 2 hari yang lalu, kau lupa Baby?" Tanya Kai sambil tersenyum

"kalian sudah berpacaran? Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Baekhyun menyenggol Kyungsoo

"Ani, Baekhyun-ah, kami bel-" Mulut Kyungsoo sudah dibekap oleh tangan Kai

"Ya, Baekhyun, kami sudah berpacaran 2 hari yang lalu, kau tidak tau?" ucap Kai

"Jinjja? Wah, chukkae ya. Semoga Longlast" Baekhyun tersenyum senang karena teman nya yang ia kira tidak akan dapat couple, akhirnya dapat juga, ck.

"KAI, KAU JAHAT! HIKS... HIKS..." Sehun langsung berlari entah kemana, dia menghilang begitu cepat

"_Mian sehun-ah_" Kai berkata dalam hati, bukan maksudnya dia untuk menyakiti Sehun, tapi ia lelah setiap hari selalu dikejar Sehun, bahkan Kai pernah berpikir untuk pindah sekolah karena Sehun selalu mengganggunya setiap hari

"Kau membuatnya menangis Kai, kasian dia. Aku tidak tega jika melihat seseorang menangis, apalagi itu karena ku" Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri

"itu bukan salahmu. Lagipula kau tidak membuatnya menangis. Aku yang membuatnya menangis, kau tidak bersalah"

"Kalau aku tidak membantumu, mungkin dia tidak akan menangis" Kyungsoo manatap Kai

"Kau benar. Tapi aku tidak mau jika dia terus mengangguku terus" jelas Kai

"Tapi kau bisa bicara dengan nya kalau kau tidak mau diganggu olehnya"

"Percuma, aku sudah bilang padanya berulang kali. Tapi dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku"

Tringgggg...

"Bel masuk, waktunya masuk! Kalian terus berbicara apa yang aku tidak mengerti, ada apa memangnya?" Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan apa yag dibicarakan oleh Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Ah, Iya bel masuk. Kami tidak berbicara apapun Baekhyun-ah" ucap Kyungsoo

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, YAK, CHAGI, KAJJA KITA MASUK KELAS" Teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka. Ya, pacar Baekhyun, si Caplang a.k.a Park Chan Yeol

"IYA SAYANG, SEBENTAR" Kyungsoo menutup telinga nya saat Baekhyun berteriak. Dia tau suara Baekhyun sangat besar, makanya dia menutup telinga nya. Dan pas sekali dia sebelah Baekhyun, jika ia tak menutup telinga nya, mungkin dia sudah ada di UKS sekarang. Begitu pula dengan Kai yang juga menutup telinga nya

"Kyungsoo-ya, Kai-sshi, aku ke kelas dulu ya. Tadi Yeollie sudah memanggilku. Bye!" Baekhyun langsung berlalri kecil dan menyusul Chanyeol yang ada di belakang nya

"Iya" ucap Kyungsoo

"Ayo kita ke kelas Kyungsoo. Jam ini adalah pelajaran Jessica Seongsaenim, guru yang Killer -' udah, ayo. Kita lari ya, udah enggak ada waktu buat jalan lagi. Orang sekarang kita di lantai 1, kan kelas kita lantai 3"

"tap- AAAA" tangan Kyungsoo langsung ditarik oleh Kai. Mereka berlari menaiki 20 anak tangga disetiap lantai nya, jadi total semua lantai yang mereka lewati ada 40 anak tangga .-.  
#authorbelajarngitung/?  
Dan tak sengaja kaki Kyungsoo tersandung anak tangga, alhasil dia jatuh dan kesakitan

"Akhhh, appo" Kyungsoo meringis, kakinya benar-benar sakit sekarang

"Kyungsoo-ya, kakimu sakit? Sebaiknya kita ke UKS sekarang" Kai panik melihat keadaan Kyunsgoo sekarang. Mungkin jika dia dan Kyungsoo tidak lari, kaki Kyungsoo tidak akan terluka seperti ini.

"Aniya. Jika kita mau ke UKS. Kita ke kelas dulu, minta ijin sama Jessica Seongsaenim, tidak baik jika kita langsung pergi tanpa meminta ijin pada Jessica Seongsenim. Walaupun dia guru killer, dia tetap guru kita. Kita harus sopan kepadanya. Lagipula jika tidak ada Jessica Seongsaenim, kita tidak akan mempelajari di sekolah ini. Jadi ayo kita ke kelas dulu, baru ke UKS" jelas Kyungsoo

-Depan kelas XI-A

"Permisi Jessica Seongsaenim" Kai sedikit menunduk

"Kau terlambat Kai-ah, kau juga Kyungsoo-ya" Jessica Seongsaenim menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai dengan deathglare nya

"Kyungsoo-ya, kakimu kenapa?" tanya Taehyung

"Iya, ada apa dengan kakimu? Kenapa kau berjalan seperti itu? Apakah kakimu sakit?" tanya Seokjin

"Ah, ini, tadi saat aku dan Kai berjalan di tangga lantai 3, aku tersandung dan kakiku seperti ini"

"sebaik nya kau ke UKS kyungsoo-ya" ujar Yoonjo

"Sudah anak-anak. Kerjakan tugas yang saya berikan tadi. Sekarang juga, waktu kalian hanya 40 menit. Selesai tidak selesai dikumpunlkan! Dan kau Kyungsoo, kau boleh ke UKS. Kai, kau temani Kyungsoo ke UKS. Sudah sana cepat pergi, agar tidak akan terjadi infeksi pada kaki Kyungsoo" Jessica Seongsenim menyuruh Kai dan Kyungsoo untuk ke UKS

"ne, gomawo Mrs. Jessica" Kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan kelas bersama Kai

-Perjalanan ke UKS

"Kakimu yang sakit membawa keberuntungan Kyungsoo-ya" Kai memapah Kyungsoo agar tidak jatuh

"Keberuntungan apanya? Aku menderita tau" Kyungsoo pout mendengar Kai yang berbicara seperti itu

"kyeopta, kau lucu Kyungsoo, jangan seperti itu. Tingkah mu yang seperti itu bisa membuat diriku menyukai mu Kyungsoo, kumohon, jangan bersikap imut depanku" ucap Kai dalam hati

"ke kiri Jongin-ah, kau jangan melamun. Kita mau ke UKS, bukan ke ruang musik yang ada didepan situ" Kyungsoo kesal lalu pout lagi

"hehe, mian Kyung-ah, kau jangan pout. Aku bisa tiba-tiba mencium mu jika kau pout seperti itu"

"Yak!" Kyungsoo mencubit pelan perut kai dan pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah

"Iya iya, kajja kita ke UKS" Kai terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang menurutnya, hmm, lucu mungkin?

Mereka berjalan ke UKS, saat masuk UKS mereka melihat Sehun sedang berada di dipojok ruang UKS . Dia menangis, ya, suaranya terdengar jelas walaupun tidak terlalu keras. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu ingin mendekati Sehun, namun Kai menahan nya, dia menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang UKS.

"kenapa kau menarik ku? Aku ingin melihat keadaan nya sekarang, kasihan dia. Ia terus menangis, walaupun suara nya tidak terlalu keras, aku tau jika ia menangis"

"Jangan, jika kau mendekati nya, aku yakin dia akan mengusir mu. Bahkan dia akan melakukan hal yang gila ke padamu. Aku tau bagaimana Sehun Kyungsoo-ya. Jangan kesana, biar aku saja. Kau tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana, lukamu belum diobati, duduklah disana" Kai lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang UKS

"Kai..." Panggil Kyungsoo

"Ya?" Kai menoleh ke belakang

"Jika Sehun melakukan sesuatu padamu bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Tenang, aku tidak akan terjadi apapun padaku" Kai menunjukkan senyum nya agar Kyungsoo tidak cemas

"take care"

"Iya" Kai lalu berjalan masuk ke ruang UKS

-UKS Room

Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun yang ada dipojok ruangan

"Sehun-ah" Kai menepuk pelan pundak Sehun

"..." Sehun masih tetap diam

"hun-ah" sekali lagi Kai menepuk pelan pundak Sehun

"Mau apa kau kesini hah? Hiks..." Sehun melihatkan/? Wajahnya pada Kai, dan oh, lihat, matanya bengkak akibat menangis

"maafkan aku sehun-ah, aku tidak ber-"

"Diam kau, aku lelah jika terus mengejarmu, usahaku untuk mendapatkan mu selama ini sia-sia, aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, kau lebih memilih dia dibanding aku" Sehun memotong ucapan Kai dan berkata seperti itu

"Seh-"

"KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari luar ruang UKS

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Fake to real?

Author : LicieFluppy

Tittle : Fake To Real? Chapter 2 of ?

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Sad, School Life, Humor

Type : Chaptered

Rating : T+

Cast :

-Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

-Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo

-Oh SeHun

-Other Cast

Summary : "ayolah, ini hanya fake, kita berpacaran kan hanya pura-pura, aku mohon, bantulah aku Kyungsoo, atau tidak Sehun akan terus mengangguku terus, kumohon! Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu, aku hanya ingin kau membantuku. Kumohon Kyungsoo aku berjanji!_ tapi aku tidak tau jika aku akan __benar-benar __menyukaimu bila kita melakukan fake relationship ini" _

Whoallaaaaaa... Chapter 2 is Up! Semoga suka sama chapter yang ini^^

It's Yaoi (boys x boys) if you don't like this, please go~

Thanks^^

Happy Reading All

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preview Chapter 1

_-UKS Room_

_Kai berjalan mendekati Sehun yang ada dipojok ruangan _

"_Sehun-ah" Kai menepuk pelan pundak Sehun_

"_..." Sehun masih tetap diam_

"_hun-ah" sekali lagi Kai menepuk pelan pundak Sehun_

"_Mau apa kau kesini hah? Hiks..." Sehun melihatkan/? Wajahnya pada Kai, dan oh, lihat, matanya bengkak akibat menangis_

"_maafkan aku sehun-ah, aku tidak ber-"_

"_Diam kau, aku lelah jika terus mengejarmu, usahaku untuk mendapatkan mu selama ini sia-sia, aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, kau lebih memilih dia dibanding aku" Sehun memotong ucapan Kai dan berkata seperti itu _

"_Seh-"_

"_KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari luar ruang UKS _

**FAKE TO REAL CHAPTER 2**

"Kyungsoo?" Kai segera berlari keluar ruang UKS dan meninggalkan Sehun disana _sendiri_

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Kai panik

"Itu, itu, ada ULAT BULU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak melihat ulat bulu kecil lewat depan nya

"Astaga, hanya karena ulat bulu sekecil ini kau berteriak? Ya ampun, beruntung lah kau Kyungsoo karena aku tidak menjitak mu, bayangkan jika orang lain yang seperti ini. Aku akan langsung menjitaknya!" Kai kesal

"Maaf, tapi aku takut ulat bulu. Ulat bulu itu menjijikan, bulu nya yang... Ihhhh" Kyungsoo pout

"Ini hanya ulat bulu kecil Kyung, untuk apa kau takut? Coba kau liat ulat bulu yang lucu ini" Kai malah mengambil ulat bulu itu dan memperlihatkannya didepan Kyungsoo

"HUAAAA! JANGAN, AKU TAKUT HEWAN ITU. BUANG HEWAN ITU, BUANG SEKARANG!" Kyungsoo sekali lagi bereteriak kencang

"Iya, Iya. Tapi, ini Lucu" Kai kembali memperlihatkan ulat bulu itu didepan Kyungsoo

"jangan, huweee... Hiks.." Kyungsoo malah menangis

"Yak, yayaya, Kyungsoo. Uljima, aku hanya bercanda Kyungie, jangan menangis" Kai langsung membuang ulat bulu itu dan memeluk Kyungsoo. Tanpa mereka sadari, dari balik pintu ruang UKS, Sehun melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tatapan kebencian yang terlihat dimata Sehun

"cih, bahkan sekarang kalian berpelukan di depan mataku" Sehun keluar dari ruang UKS dan langsung berlari entah kemana

"Kai, Sehun..." Kyungsoo yang melihat Sehun keluar lari dari ruang UKS memanggil Kai

"Sehun?" Kai menengok dan melihat Sehun lari

"Yak, Sehun-ah. Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Kai

Sehun tidak menjawab ia terus berlari menjauh dari mereka

"kakiku bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ah, Iya, aku lupa. Kajja kita ke UKS" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo

"Akh, kakiku sakit, pelan-pelan Kai" Kyungsoo meringis

"Emm, ayo naik. Akan kugendong kau sampai ruang UKS" Kai berjongkok depan Kyungsoo

"Ruang UKS hanya 15 langkah dari sini. Untuk apa kau menggendong ku? Aku bisa jalan sendiri" Kyungsoo menolak ajakan Kai, dia benar, hanya 15 langkah saja, untuk apa digendong?

"Iyasih, tapi katanya kakimu sakit, sini aku gendong"

"Enggak!"

"Ayo!"

"Enggak!"

"Ayo!"

"Eng- huwaaa" Kyungsoo kaget karena Kai langsung menggendong nya ala bridal style

"Udah, nurut aja. Kajja kita ke UKS" Kai menggendong Kyungsoo ke dalam ruang UKS

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa jantung-ku berdetak cepat seperti ini?" batin Kyungsoo

"Kau kenapa? Oh, aigoo, pipimu merah. Kau lucu, hahahaha" Kai tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah

"A-a-apa yang kau te-tertawakan? Itu tidak lucu!" Kyungsoo pout melihat Kai yang tertawa

"Iya sayang. Mumumumu" Kai masih saja tertawa

"J-jangan p-p-panggil aku sayang! Aku bukan pacarmu" Sekarang pipi Kyungsoo memerah 100% seperti kepiting rebus

"Kau pacarku Kyungie" Ucap Kai

"bukan, awas pintu UKS"

Brukkk...

"Akh, appo! Pintu ini, akh!" Kai meringis karena kepala nya membentur pintu UKS

"nah, makanya kalau jalan liat depan! Udah tau kamu lagi gendong aku, seharusnya kau lihat depan" Kyungsoo pout (lagi)

"iya, iya. Tapi kepalaku sakit"

"Ayo masuk UKS. Biar aku obatin luka dikepala kamu"

"Iya"

-UKS Room

Kai langsung meletakan Kyungsoo diatas ranjang UKS, lalu ia pergi kearah tempat kotak obat berada/? Kai mengambil kotak itu disebelah Kyungsoo

"ini obatnya. Siapa dulu yang diobati?" tanya Kai

"Aku duluan ya? Kakiku sakit, takutnya nanti malah infeksi"

"hmm, baiklah" Kai mengobati kaki Kyungsoo dengan obat merah

"akhh, pelan-pelan Kai. Sakit" Kyungsoo meringis, perih, ya, perih yang ia rasakan sekarang

"Mian, aku akan lebih pelan-pelan"

"iya" Kai kembali mengolesi obat merah di kaki Kyungsoo

"Akhhh, Kai pelan-pelan. Ini sakit, kumohon"

Tanpa mereka sadari diluar ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang lewat ruangan UKS karena mereka habis dari ruangan musik untuk latihan

"Heii, Yeollie, suara apa itu? Kenapa suara nya begitu?" tanya Baekhyun

"Itu seperti suara orang yang sedang melakukan 'this and that' Baekkie-ah, tapi siapa yang melakukan nya di UKS?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengarkan kembali suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam ruang UKS

"_Mian Kyungie, tapi ini sudah pelan_"

"Kyungie? Itu Kai sama Kyungsoo? Astaga, ternyata mereka sudah berani melakukan 'itu' disekolah lagi"

"Biarkan lah mereka. Kita juga kan pernah melakukan nya Baekkie" goda Chanyeol

"_Ini sakit bodoh! Pelan-pelan kumohon, akh_"

"Tuh kan, mereka benar-benar melakukan nya. Yaudah, ayo kita pergi aja. Kita juga kan masih ada kelas Yeollie" ajak Baekhyun

"ayo sayang" Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun pergi ke kelas mereka

-In UKS Room

"Tadi aku mendengar suara orang berbicara diluar UKS Kai. Apa kau tadi mendengarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ani, aku tidak mendengarnya" ucap Kai Polos

"bodoh! Lalu fungsi telingamu itu apa?" Kyungsoo menjitak Kai

"Akhh, appo. Mian, tadi aku sedang mengobatimu Kyungie, untuk apa aku mendengarkan suara di luar, lagipula jika aku mendengarkan suara di luar, kapan aku akan mengobati lukamu?" ucap Kai

"Ah, iya sih" Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"cha, ini sudah selesai. Sekarang giliran ku"

"ah, baiklah" Kyungsoo mengambil obat merah untuk mengobati luka yang ada di kepala Kai

"akh, Sakit" ujar Kai pelan

"mian, aku akan lebih pelan-pelan" Kyungsoo mengobati kaki Kai dengan pelan-pelan dan hati-hati. Kyungsoo sangat teliti dalam mengobati luka Kai/? Mungkin dia akan menjadi dokter jika sudah besar. Kyungsoo mengambil plester dan menempelkannya/? Dijidat Kai

"plester bergambar pororo?"

"iya, aku suka pororo. Makanya aku kasih kamu yang gambar pororo" ujar Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya

"kau sangat polos Kyungie, haha" Kai tertawa kecil melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang polos

Kruyuk/?... Suara apa itu?

"suara apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo

"ah, itu. Aku lapar, hehe" Kai hanya nyengir dan memegang perutnya

"bukan nya tadi kita sudah ke kantin?"

"tapi aku masih lapar. Ayo kita ke kantin lagi" ajak Kai

Kai memapah -karena kakinya masih sakit- Kyungsoo ke kantin.

"Kai, itu ada Joonmyeon seongsaenim, dan Yifan seongsaenim?" Suara Kyungsoo mengecil ketika melihat Joonmyeon seongsaenim dan Yifan seongsaenim _berciuman_ _dengan panas_ di dekat kantin.

"astaga" Kai menutup mata Kyungsoo dengan tangan nya. Takut Kyungie nya yang polos ini tercemar oleh adegan mesum itu/?

"mereka berciuman?" lirih Kyungsoo

"Sebaiknya kita pergi Kyungie" Kai memapah Kyungsoo dan melewati dua seongsaenim yang melakukan adegan tidak terpuji/? Didepan muridnya

Joonmyeon dan Yifan sadar jika Kai dan Kyungsoo lewat depan mereka. Mereka segera melepaskan tautan mereka.

"cih, guru macam apa itu. Tidak tau malu" desis Kai

"apa kau bilang?" Yifan emosi mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kai, walaupun suara Kai kecil, teteap saja Wifan mendengarnya

"sudah Yifan, biarkan mereka lewat" Joonmyeon menenangkan Yifan

"Akan ku adukan kalian ke kepala sekolah. Biar kalian dipecat karena melakukan tindakan yang tidak terpuji didepan muridnya sendiri" ucap Kai

"Jangan, biarkan mereka Kai" cegah Kyungsoo

"wae? Guru seperti itu memang harus diberi pelajaran! Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa yang mereka mau disekolah ini!"

Yifan emosi melihat Kai, dia memberikan Kai sebuah pukulan di pipi kanan Kai

Bugh...

"akh" Kai memegang pipi kanannya, pipinya berdarah dan bengkak. Pukulan Yifan memang sangat kuat, sehingga membuat pipinya bengkak dan berdarah

"YIFAN! JANGAN PUKUL DIA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU MEMANG, ARGHT!" Joonmyeon juga emosi melihat Yifan memukul Kai dibagian kanan, lalu Joonmyeon meninggalkan Yifan begitu saja tanpa melihat nya sedikitpun

"Kai, gwenchana? Ahh, eotte?" Kyungsoo panik meilhat Kai kesakitan. Dia memegang pipi kanan Kai dengan pelan.

"akh, appo" Kai merings

"sesakit itukah?" tanya Kyungsoo

"eum" Kai mengangguk

"Kajja kita ke UKS (lagi)" Kyungsoo menggandeng Kai berjalan menuju ruang UKS. Mereka melewati Yifan dengan death glare mereka, ya. 2 death glare sekaligus.

"kakimu masih sakit Kyungsoo-ya. Sini, lebih baik ku gendong saja" tawar Kai

"aniya, ini sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Kajja kita ke UKS, luka dipipimu harus segera disembuhkan, Kajja?" tangan Kyungsooo memegang pipi Kai pelan

"Masih sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"tentu saja pororo, kau tidak lihat? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu guru sialan itu memukulku"

"jangan panggil aku pororo!" Kyungsoo pout begitu dipanggil 'pororo' oleh Kai

"kau lucu Kyungie, aku akan mengajakmu kawin lari setelah kita lulus SMA/? hahaha" batin Kai, dia senyum-senyum sendiri setelah berbicara "kawin lari setelah kita lulus SMA" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan... Errr/? Aneh ._.

"Kau aneh Kai" desis Kyungsoo

"Aku memang aneh, memang nya kenapa? Kau menyukai ku eoh?" goda Kai

Blush~

"Y-Yak, aniya!" pipi Kyungsoo merona merah

"lihatlah dirimu Kyung, pipimu bahkan sudah memerah. Haha, kau lucu"

Tringgg... Bel istirahat kedua pun berbunyi

"ini sudah istirahat kedua? Cepat sekali" tanya Kyungsoo

"iya, Kyung, ayo kita ke kantin, aku lapar" ujar Kai manja

/iyalah cepet, author yang pengen cepet kok .-./

"kau harus ke UKS dulu Kai, lihatlah lukamu itu. Astaga, itu akan terkena infeksi jika kau membiarkan nya terus. Kajja"

"Tapi aku lapar"

"setelah ke UKS, aku janji"

"yaudah, aku ke UKS.. Tapi..."

"T-tapi apa, kai?"

"Poppo"

"Yak! Modus modus!" Kyungsoo mencubit kedua pipi Kai

"Akh, Kyung. Pipiku masih sakit, kenapa kau cubit?" Kai mengelus-ngelus pipi nya yang habis dicubit Kyungsoo tadi

"Sakit kan? Haha, rasakan. Lagian sih, pake modus segala" Kyungsoo mengejek Kai dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Kai yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan, oh! Dia punya akal yang bagus. Kai menjilat lidah Kyungsoo, dan lihatlah ekspresi Kyungsoo sekarang

"O.O" begitulah ekspresi Kyungsoo, begitu pula pipinya yang tambah memerah.

"Kau lucu, kajja ke kantin. Aku tidak mau ke UKS" Kai menggandeng Kyungsoo ke Kantin, yang digandeng hanya bisa ber-blushing ria dan menunduk. Dia benar-benar malu karena kejadian tadi -lidah Kyungsoo yang dijilat Kai-

-Canteen

"Hoi Bro" Teriak Chanyeol, dia memanggil Kai dan _Kyungsoo?_

"Hoi!" Kai dan Kyungsoo menghampiri Chanyeol dan teman nya -Luhan, Tao, Chen, Xiumin, Baekhyun, Lay, dan **SEHUN**?!-

Mata Kai membulat sempurna karena ada Sehun disana. Bagaimana bisa dia berada dekat dengan Sehun? Sedangkan tadi dia membuat Sehun menangis karenanya? Oh, Tuhan. Apa Yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Batin Kai.

"Hai Kyungsoo! Oh, ya. Tadi aku lewat UKS, terus denger suara kamu sama Kai. Emangnya tadi kamu sama Kai ngapain? Kok ada suara 'gitu-gitu'? Apa tadi jangan-jangan tadi kamu sama Kai lagi 'ehem' ya?" begitu Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya dia langsung bertanya seperti itu dengan tatapan yang polos /pasti lucu :3/

"eh?! I-tu.." pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun tadi. Dia tentu malu karena ucapan Baekhyun terlalu frontal/?

"Iya. Kita tadi lagi 'ehem-ehem'. Gila si kyungsoo jago bang-OW!" Kyungsoo mencubit Kai, siapa suruh dia fitnah?

"Ish, Kai! Kamu fitnah aja! K-kita c-cuma-"

"Astaghfirullah, Kyungsoo, Kai... Kalian gak punya malu apa?" ucap Lay

"Ihh.. KITA TADI GAK NGAPA-NGAPAIN!"teriak Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kai dengan paksa. Dan Sehun? Dia menangis, menangis diam/? Maksudnya gak ngeluarin suara gitu ._.

"Aku pergi" ucap Sehun dingin, lalu dia pergi. Sehun kesal mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Kai, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Semuanya

"S-Sehun? Mau kemana? Aku Ikut" Ucap Luhan

Luhan mengikuti Sehun pergi yang entah kemana. Semua yang melihat sikap dingin hanya bisa menganga dan terkejut/? Melihat sikap Sehun yang dingin, biasanya dia Ceria apalagi jika didekat Kai, tapi kenapa sifatnya berubah? Mereka -kecuali Kai dan Kyungsoo karena mereka tau apa yang terjadi pada Sehun- hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan bilang "entahlah"

"AYO KAI, KITA PERGI!" teriak Kyungsoo persis disebelah telinga Kai

"ISH KAMU BERISIK BANGET DEH KYUNGSOO" akhirnya Kyungsoo mendapat hujan lokal dari Xiumin karena teriakan nya yang keras, apalagi Kai yang ia teriaki persis disebelah telinganya? Yakin saja telinga Kai benar-benar sakit karena teriakan Kyungsoo

"MAAF UMIN GE, EFEK HABIS 'EHEM-EHEM' TADI MUNGKIN BELOM HILANG MAKANYA DIA TERIAK KAYAK GINI" Teriak Kai sambil mengelus-ngelus telinga nya yang tadi diteriaki oleh Kyungsoo, seluruh orang yang ada di kantin melihat ke arah mereka semua

"YAK KIM JONG IN!" Kyungsoo tentu saja malu lalu ia mengambil sendok makan punya Chen dan menjadikan nya senjata untuk memukul kepala dan pundak Kai berkali-kali

"Akh aduh, sakit sayang. Berhenti" ujar Kai

"apa? Sayang? Sejak kapan kita pacarn eoh? Ish, Kai sialan!" Kai menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berhenti memukulinya, tapi Kyungsoo malah semakin keras memukulinya

"KALIAN KALAU MAU MAIN DRAMA DI RUANG THEATER DONG! KAYAK SEKOLAH KITA GAK PUNYA RUANGAN THEATER AJA. SEKOLAH KITA KAN ENGGAK MISKIN/?" sembur Chen dengan hujan nya, bukan hujan lokal lagi, hujan badai kalau sama Chen-_-

"KYUNGSOO BERHENTI ATAU KAU AKU CIUM DISINI?"

Deg... Deg... Kyungsoo menuruti apa kata Kai, dia langsung berhenti memukulinya, jantungnya berdetak cepat tak beraturan dan matanya membulat

"nah, anak manis. Katamu kau mau mengajak ku pergi, mau kemana sayang? Mau ketempat lain untuk 'ehem-ehem' lagi?" goda Kai dengan smirk nya

"SIALAN KAU KAI!" Kyungsoo terlalu kesal dengan Kai, lalu ia berjalan pergi entah kemana

"sepertinya dia marah padamu Kai" ucap Baekhyun

"ya, mungkin dia marah padaku, padalah tadi aku hanya bercanda, mungkin dia menganggap nya serius. Aku akan menyusulnya" Kai lalu berlari mengejar Kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Review nya kakak :3

Jangan pelit-pelit ya -3-

Ditunggu loh kak '-')/


	3. Chapter 3

Fake to real?

Author : LicieFluppy

Tittle : Fake To Real? Chapter 3 of ?

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Sad, School Life, Humor

Type : Chaptered

Rating : T nyerempet M/?

Cast :

-Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

-Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo

-Oh SeHun

-Other Cast

Summary : "ayolah, ini hanya fake, kita berpacaran kan hanya pura-pura, aku mohon, bantulah aku Kyungsoo, atau tidak Sehun akan terus mengangguku terus, kumohon! Aku janji aku tidak akan melakukan apapun terhadapmu, aku hanya ingin kau membantuku. Kumohon Kyungsoo aku berjanji!_ tapi aku tidak tau jika aku akan __benar-benar __menyukaimu bila kita melakukan fake relationship ini" _

It's Yaoi (boys x boys) if you don't like this, please go~

Thanks^^

Happy Reading All

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Preview Chapter 2

"_KYUNGSOO BERHENTI ATAU KAU AKU CIUM DISINI?" _

_Deg... Deg... Kyungsoo menuruti apa kata Kai, dia langsung berhenti memukulinya, jantungnya berdetak cepat tak beraturan dan matanya membulat _

"_nah, anak manis. Katamu kau mau mengajak ku pergi, mau kemana sayang? Mau ketempat lain untuk 'ehem-ehem' lagi?" goda Kai dengan smirk nya_

"_SIALAN KAU KAI!" Kyungsoo terlalu kesal dengan Kai, lalu ia berjalan pergi entah kemana_

"_sepertinya dia marah padamu Kai" ucap Baekhyun_

"_ya, mungkin dia marah padaku, padalah tadi aku hanya bercanda, mungkin dia menganggap nya serius. Aku akan menyusulnya" Kai lalu berlari mengejar Kyungsoo_

**Fake To Real Chap 3 **

Kai mengejar Kyungsoo yang menghilang, teman-teman mereka yang ada dikantin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, mengapa pasangan itu seperti itu?

"Kyungsoo-ah, Kyungie!" Kai berteriak dibelakang Kyungsoo dia berlari mengejar Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tetap saja berlari secepat yang ia mampu

"Chagi-ah" Sekali lagi teriakan dari Kai. Kyungsoo berhenti, dia diam. Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah

"Hei, sudahlah, berhenti menggunakan pipi merahmu untuk menggodaku. Dan apa kau marah padaku soal tadi? Aku hanya bercanda Kyungie, maafkan aku"

"..." Kyungsoo masih tetap diam, dia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa sekarang. Pikiran nya kosong entah kemana, dia masih kesal? Tentu saja. Dia malu karena dipanggil 'chagi' oleh Kai? Yeah, of course

"Hei, aku minta maaf Kyungie. Mau kah kau memaafkanku?" Kai menghadap Kyungsoo dan berlutut didepan nya

"Maafkan aku Kyungie" Kai menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa bersalah. Bercandaan nya tadi mungkin keterlaluan, membuat malu dia didepan semua murid yang ada disekolah, mana mungkin tidak ada orang yang kesal jika ia dipermalukan didepan banyak orang apalagi itu disekolah sendiri? Oh, pasti malu.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Kyungsoo menangis, Kai melihat Kyungsoo, benar ia menangis

"Maaf" Kai berdiri lalu memeluk Kyungsoo, ia memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"hiks... Hiks..."

"maaf maaf, mianhaeyo Kyungsoo-ah. Aku hanya bercanda tadi, maafkan aku" guman Kai

"SEHUN! YAK, OH SEHUN! SINI KAU" teriak Luhan, ternyata Luhan sedang mengejar Sehun, karena tadi Sehun menjambaknya, mereka terlihat bahagia, seperti pasangan _kekasih? _Hmm, masih diragukan/?

"KEJAR AKU RUSA KECIL, HAHA, SINI KEJAR AKU KALAU KAU BISA" Sehun berlari, ia -sengaja- menabrak Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kyungsoo dan Kai jatuh dengan posisi Kai menindih Kyungsoo

Bruk ._.

"O.O" bisa ditebak, begitulah ekspresi Kyungsoo

"eum... Kyungsoo-ah" deg... deg... jantung Kai berdetak tak beraturan, ia gugup

"ekhem" suara Luhan mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan Kai, sontak mereka langsung berdiri dan merasa bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi

"Ciye yang tadi jatuh barengan/?" goda Luhan

"Eh, Apaan sih. Tuh, si Sehun kejar sana" ucap Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan

"oh, iya. Aku mau ngejar Sehun dulu ya, bye! Yak, Oh Sehun! Tunggu aku!" Luhan berlari mengejar Sehun

"mereka cocok kan? Mereka seperti pasangan kekasih kan?" tanya Kai

"eh?! Eum, entahlah" guman Kyungsoo

"kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan tadi?" Kai melihat dari ujung rambut Kyungsoo sampai ujung Kaki, sekali lagi ia melihat dan secara tidak sengaja mata nya tertuju pada selangkangan Kyungsoo? O.O

Glup. Kai menelan ludah nya kasar, ia ingin melihat apa yang ada dibelakang celana itu, apa yang ada di selangkangan itu. Hei Kai! Hentikan pikiran kotormu itu, aih, pikiranmu Kai. Hentikan hentikan! Batin Kai, tapi ia tak tahan untuk melihat nya

"ani, aku tak apa-apa. Dan, Yak! Apa yang kau lihat eoh?" Kyungsoo menjitak Kai, ia tau bahwa Kai daritadi melihat ke arah selangkangan nya

"Yak, oww! Appo. Tadi aku hanya melihat ke gesper (sabuk) mu, ya, gesper mu. Kenapa memang?" bohong Kai

"Kau bohong Kai. Aku tau kau melihat selangkanganku kan?" tanya Kyungsoo

"kalau iya kenapa?" goda Kai

"eh, itu?! Entahlah, aku mau ke toilet" Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah toilet dan diikuti oleh Kai tentunya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Kai

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa Kai mengikutiku?"

"Ayo kita buat kesepakatan"

"Kesepakatan?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. Oh, astaga. Dia benar-benar lucu, pantas saja Kai ingin memakan nya /oops ._./

"berhenti bersikap lucu Kyungsoo-ah" ucap Kai

"aku tidak lucu, aku memang seperti ini" balas Kyungsoo datar

"ah, jinjja? Maaf, ok, jadi kesepakatan nya..."

"apa?" mata Kyungsoo membulat

"KITA HARUS FAKE RELATIONSHIP" teriak Kai sambil nyengir

"PELAN-PELAN KAI-_- ENGGAK USAH TERIAK JUGA-_- itu lagi?"

"NGGAK DEH, KALAU PERLU KITA PACARAN BENERAN" sembur Kai

"WOLES MASYAALLAH-_- huft~ fake aja deh, tujuan kamu cuma buat bikin Sehun jauh dari kamu doang kan? Jadi gini, aku mau fake relationship sama kamu, tapi sampai bener-bener sehun jauh dari kamu dan gak mau ganggu kamu lagi. Gimana?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan sabar, padahal dia rasanya pengen memutilasi Kai gara-gara enggak woles, untung nya Kyungsoo anak nya penyabar, baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung/? ._.

"great idea, tapi kalo kita pacaran beneran gimana?"

"Yak!" Kyungsoo -sekali lagi- menjikat Kai

"aww, appo" Kai pout setelah dijitak Kyungsoo

"sakit ya? Uuuhh, kasihan" ejek Kyungsoo

"lupakan. Jadi deal, kita fake relationship ok?"

"ok" Kai dan Kyungsoo saling berjabat tangan/?

"bersikaplah seolah-olah kau benar-benar pacarku Kyungsoo-ah didepan orang-orang. Bukan hanya didepan Sehun saja. Arrachi?"

"eum" Kyungsoo mengangguk

"anak manis" Kai mengacak-acak halus rambut Kyungsoo

"jangan diacak-acak nanti rusak rambutku"

"tidak apa-apa sayang" Kai malah semakin mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo

"Yak! Hentikan!" Kyungsoo menginjak kaki Kai

"Yak! Appo" keluh Kai, sepatu Kai kotor diinjak oleh Kyungsoo :v

"hahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa, dia benar-benar imut saat tertawa, matanya yang membentuk seperti bulan sabit, pipinya yang chubby, dan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Oh, menggemaskan sekali

"dia lucu, sangat lucu. Mungkin kita hanya fake relationship sekarang, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman saat disampingmu Kyungie, rasanya berbeda tidak seperti saat aku bersama mantan pacarku yang dulu, aku sangat nyaman saat bersamamu. dirimu yang polos, suka memarahiku, suka kekanak-kanakan dan suka menjitakku. _Maybe i'm fell in love you Do Kyungsoo, i don't know. If i really fell in love with you, i'll make you fell in love with me too_" batin Kai, ia tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan

"kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ani, ah. Sebentar lagi jam masuk, kajja kita ke kelas" Kai menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju ke kelas

"Eh, ngapain gandeng-gandeng? Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok, tapi lukamu itu" tunjuk Kyungsoo ke pipi Kai

"ah ini? Akan kuobati dirumah saja. Aku tak apa Kyungie-ah. Kajja, jangan banyak tanya aku mau menggandengmu atau tidak itu terserah aku, kau kan pacarku. Ah, ralat pacar pura-pura ku. Jika aku tak menggandengmu semua orang akan curiga bahwa kita tidak pacaran. Jadi diamlah, dan menurut saja apa yang kukatakan. Arrachi?" tanya Kai

"Ha? Ah, Ne, baiklah" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kai tadi. Dia hanya 'Iya' 'Iya' 'Iya' padahal ia tak mengerti sama sekali ._.

"Kajja" Kai menggandeng Kyungsoo sampai ke kelas

SKIP Pulang Sekolah

-Depan Sekolah

"Kyungsoo-ya!" teriak Kai

"Oh. hai Kai" sapa

"Kajja kita pulang besama" ajak Kai

"huh? Pulang bersama?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Iya. Kau kan pacarku"

"ekhem"

"heh?! Xiu Hyung" cengir Kyungsoo

"Iya. Oh, ya Kai. Kau naik mobil kan?" tanya Xiumin ke Kai

"Iya hyung. Kenapa?" balas Kai

"Aku boleh menumpang? Haha, mobilku ada dibengkel mobil. Lusa aku akan mengambil nya, jadi, bolehkah aku menumpang mobilmu?"

"Eh, itu..."

"ayolahh" Xiumin melakukan bbuing-bbuing dan membuat Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. Bagaimana tidak, Xiumin sangat 'aneh' saat melakukan bbuing-bbuing

"pftttt..." tahan Kyungsoo

"kau kenapa" Xiumin memberikan death glare nya kepada Kyungsoo

"ani hyung ._. Mian"

"Ayolah Kai. Ya ya ya? Sekali ini saja. Kumohon" tanya Xiumin

"Sudahlah Kai. Biarkan saja Xiu Hyung ikut kita. Kan rumah aku sama Xiu hyung deket kan. Ayo Xiu hyung, ikut saja bersama kami" ajak Kyungsoo

"tuh, pacarmu aja bolehin Kai. Masa kamu enggak" ejek Xiumin

"aish, yasudah ayo"

Akhirnya Kai mau mengantarkan Xiumin juga, padahal niat Kai tadi mau mengajak jalan-jalan Kyungsoo ke taman kota, tapi itu hancur gara-gara Xiumin datang. Jika saja Xiumin tidak datang maka rencana Kai akan berhasil

-Dalam mobil ._.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Benar kan kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanya Xiumin ke Kyungsoo

"Eh, itu. I-iya kami sudah berpacaran. Hehe" Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"tuh kan. Oh, ya. Pajak jadian nya mana nih" tagih Xiumin

"Eh?! Kenapa harus ada pajak jadian?"

"emang harus ada dong. Itu tren baru kita/?" cengir Xiumin

"Kai. Kamu aja yang kasih dia pajak nya" senggol Kyungsoo ke Kai

"eh, tunggu sayang. Ini lagi nyetir" Kai fokus menyetir karena takut dia menabrak sesuatu/?

"Beneran ya Kai?" tanya Xiumin dengan 'creepy smile'/?

"Iya hyung"

"Ke kedai eskrim aja yok. Itu aja pajak nya ya? Ke kedai eskrim" ajak Xiumin

"Eum, baiklah. Kajja"

Kyungsoo, Kai dan Kai mereka ke kedai eskrim langganan Xiumin

-KEDAI ESKRIM HAJI MUHIDIN-

Tulisan itu tertera jelas dan sangat besar didepan kedai eskrim itu

"kedai eskrim Haji Muhidin?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Kai berbarengan

"Iya. Eskrim nya disini enak loh. Yang punya Haji Muhidin. Kajja masuk"

"Kai. Kok nama yang jualan kayak disinetron Tukang Haji Naik Bubur?"

"Gatau. Eh?! Apa? Tukang Haji Naik Bubur?-_- Tukang Bubur Naik Haji sayang. Bukan Tukang Haji Naik Bubur" Kai mengacak-acak pelan rambut Kyungsoo

"Oh. Iya, hehe" Kyungsoo hanya bisa nyengir. Tentu saja, dia salah menyebutkan judul sinetron/? /Kyungsoo rapopo/

"Kajja" Kai merangkul pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya

"Ayo! Jangan pacaran terus" Xiumin menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Refleks Rangkulan Kai yang ada di pundak Kyungsoo terlepas

"Hei Yak! Pelan-pelan kau menarik tangan pacarku Hyung!" teriak Kai. Xiumin cekikikan melihat ekspresi Kai yang marah. Wajah Kai terlihat seperti Angry Bird/?

"lihatlah pacarmu Kyung. Wajah nya terlihat seperti Angry Bird jika ia marah. Haha, lucu sekali"

"Xiu Hyung?" ada Chen disana

"Omona. Ada Chen" Xiumin menutup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan nya. _Xiumin menyukai Chen..._

"Wae Hyung? Memangnya kenapa kalau ada Chen?" Kai muncul tiba-tiba depan Xiumin

"wuaaaa" sontak Xiumin langsung menjitak Kai yang ada didepan nya. Ia terkejut karena Kai tiba-tiba ada didepan nya

"Akh, appoyo" Kai mengusap-usap kepala nya yang dijitak Xiumin

"lagian sih, kau seperti setan. Asal muncul di depanku. Huh!" kesal Xiumin

"Hai Hyung! Hai KaiSoo!" sapa Chen

"KaiSoo?" tanya Kai dan Kyungsoo dan Kai bersamaan

"Iya. Kai dan Kyungsoo, kalau digabungin jadi KaiSoo. Haha, lucu kan?"

"Iya, whoa. KaiSoo" mata Kai berbinar-binar/?

"kamu kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"ani. Eum, Kajja kita beli eskrim. Chen, kau bersama Xiu Hyung ne? Aku mau berduaan dengan Kyungsoo. Haha" tawa Kai

"Oh, ne. Kajja Hyung?" tangan Chen ter-ulur/? Untuk menggandeng tangan Xiumin

"Ah, ne" pipi Xiumin mengeluarkan semburat merah /kyeowa / Xiumin dan Chen pergi meninggalkan KaiSoo couple

"akhirnya aku bisa berdua denganmu sayangku. Haq haq" Kai tertawa nista dalam hatinya

"kau seperti orang gila Kai. Lihatlah, semua orang sedang memperhatikanmu"

"Eh?! Hehe" Kai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan cengar-cengir

"ingatlah, sekarang tidak ada yang melihat kita. Jadi, aku bebas"

"Kata siapa tidak ada yang lihat?"

"kata aku barusan. Telinga kamu dimana sih? Ishh" kesal Kyungsoo

"ada kok, tuh" Kai menunjuk bangku yang berisi/? Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

Tunggu?! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol disini? ._. /author yang pengen, gapapa kan? xD/

"aduh, kenapa harus ada mereka sih? Ish!" batin Kyungsoo

"Kai!" teriak Chanyeol dari meja nya

"Oh, Hai" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menghampiri Chanyeol

"kemarilah, duduk berasama kami" ajak Baekhyun

Kyungsoo dan Kai duduk bersebelahan, mereka berhadapan dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang juga duduk saling bersebelahan

"Kau sudah memesan eskrim Kai?" tanya Chanyeol

"belum, aku belum sempat memesan nya karena kami baru sampai tadi"

"tadi aku dan yeollie memesan 4 porsi eskrim, jadi 3 buat aku dan 1 buat yeollie. Hihi, aku ingin eskrim, makanya pesan banyak xD berhubung ada kalian, aku mau kasih eskrim aku ke kalian aja ya? Jadi kita adil satu eskrim untuk satu orang" jelas Baekhyun

"ah, ne. Gomawo Baekkie-ah" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan membentuk matanya seperti bulan sabit

"lucu" batin Kai, ia tersenyum kecil melihat _Kyungsoo nya?_

"cheonma" Baekhyun menampilkan senyuman lucunya dan itu membuat Chanyeol ingin _'memakan_' Baekhyun nya itu

Pelayan datang membawakan 4 porsi eskrim

"Tuan, ini bill nya. Mohon dibayar sekarang" Pelayang itu memberikan bill nya pada Chanyeol

"ah, ne" Chanyeol segera mengeluarkan _black card_ nya

"tunggu sebentar ne. Saya akan segera kembali" pelayan itu pergi ke kasir

"black card?" tanya Kyungsoo

"iya, hehe. Waeyo?"

"ehehe" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan senyuman _ngeri nya _

"jangan bilang kau mau..." Chanyeol tau apa yang di inginkan Kyungsoo, waktu itu Kyungsoo pernah bercerita padanya kalau misalnya dia memiliki teman yang punya black card, ia ingin meminta pada teman nya itu untuk dibelikan BONEKA PORORO YANG SUPER BESAR DAN LIMITED EDITION YANG HANYA ADA DI KOREA SAJA, ia akan meminta dengan cara apapun agar ia bisa mendapatkan boneka pororo incaran nya itu, bahkan dengan menabung dan mengorbankan uang saku nya, tapi sayang, sampai sekarang uang nya belum cukup untuk membeli boneka pororo itu.

"ayolah Chanyeol. Kumohon, kau kan punya black card" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyes nya

"untuk apa kau meminta black cardnya Kyungie, aku punya. Ini" Kai mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan black card nya pada Kyungsoo

"kau juga punya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya pada Kai

"tentu saja sayang, untuk apa kau minta padanya kalau aku punya hm?" senyum tulus terukir dari bibir Kai, ia suka melihat Kyungsoo bertingkah polos seperti ini

"aku mau beli sesuatu dengan black card ini. Boleh kan?" tanya Kyungsoo (lagi)

"tentu saja baby, kau mau beli apa hm?"

"dia ingin membeli BONEKA PORORO YANG SUPER BESAR DAN LIMITED EDITION YANG HANYA ADA DI KOREA SAJA" saut Chanyeol

"iya, itu. Boneka Pororo" Kyungsoo mengedip-ngedipkan mata nya lucu

"HARGANYA MAHAL KYUNGSOO. 3 JUTA WON" sembur Chanyeol/?

"3 juta won?" Kai mengerutkan sebelah alisnya

"i-iya, pasti tidak boleh ya?" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan menunduk

"tentu boleh baby, apapun untukmu" Kai menarik pelan dagu Kyungsoo lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo

"O.O"

"haha, wae?" Kai mengacak-acak pelan rambut Kyungsoo

"ani" Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Kai. Erat, ia memeluk Kai erat

"aku suka kau memelukku Kyungsoo-ah. Aku lebih suka jika kau memelukku karena kau benar-benar ingin memelukku, bukan karena _fake relationship_ kita" Kai terseyum miris. Benar, dia pernah berkata _'a__ku tidak tau jika aku akan __benar-benar __menyukaimu bila kita melakukan fake relationship ini__' _sudah terjadi,ia menyukai Kyungsoo, ia jatuh cinta pada namja kecil itu..._ Do Kyung Soo _

"tuan, ini kartu anda" pelayan datang dan mengembalikan black card Chanyeol

"ah, ne" Chanyeol mengembalikan black card nya ke dompetnya, setidaknya ia beruntung karena Kai juga memiliki black card dan Kyungsoo tidak jadi meminta boneka pororo yang besar itu padanya.

"Terima Kasih Kai" batin Chanyeol

"ppali dimakan eskrimnya, nanti malah meleleh loh" kata Baekhyun

"ne" Kyungsoo terlalu lahap memakan eksrim itu, bibirnya dipenuhi dengan eksrim coklat

"kau belepotan Kyungsoo. Hahaha" Baekhyun cekikikan melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan eskrim coklat

"sini" Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo, menjilati sekiar bibir Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan eskrim, ia terus menjilat eskrim disekitar bibir Kyungsoo, sampai akhirnya bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Kyungsoo, ia menjilat bibir Kyungsoo, lalu menghisapnya pelan hingga ia melumat lembut bibir Kyungsoo

"hmppptt!" Kyungsoo mebelalakkan matanya, ia tak tau bahwa Kai akan bertindak seperti ini. Lalu ia memukul dada Kai agar melepas ciuman mereka yang dilihat banyak orang. Kai segera melepaskan tautan mereka

"Kau gila Kai, hampir saja dia mati karena kehabisan oksigen" kesal Baekhyun

"Jika kau mau melakukan nya, jangan disini, carilah tempat yang aman" sambung Chanyeol

"benar itu" ujar Baekhyun

"hhhhh" Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan/?

"Arra. Aku pergi dulu, kajja chagi-ah" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan menggandeng nya. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah ditarik oleh Kai

-dalam mobil ._.

"eung, mian tadi mencium terlalu..."

"gwenchana"

"mian"

"aku hampir kehabisan nafas kau tau itu?" desis Kyungsoo

"hehe mian" Kai hanya bisa menampakan cengiran nya yang tidak berdosa/?

"eum, orang tua ku bilang hari ini mereka akan pergi ke luar kota selama 1 minggu, dan mereka bilang akan berangkat jam 10 pagi hari ini, ini sudah sore, pasti mereka sudah berangkat. Aku bosan dirumah, bisakah kau mengajak ku jalan-jalan Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo

"apapun untukmu Baby Soo" Kai tersenyum pada Kyungsoo

"drama nya sudah selesai, jangan panggil aku seperti itu Kai" Kyungsoo tetawa kecil

"aku ingin memanggilmu 'Baby Soo' memang nya tidak boleh? Oh, atau mungkin aku harus memanggilmu 'Baby Bantet' atau 'Baby Belo' atau 'Squishy Baby'? Haha, panggilan mu lucu-lucu Kyungsoo-ya" Kai tertawa cekikian

"Bantet? Aneh. Belo? Eum, mataku tidak sebesar yang kau kira. Squishy? Memangnya aku kenyal? Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku kenyal?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menyipitkan matanya

"Ah, itu. Molla, mungkin saat aku mencium mu tadi, bibirnya begitu kenyal kyungsoo-ah. Hahahaha" tawa Kai semakin kencang

Plak!

Satu tamparan ringan mendarat di pipi Kai

"Awww" Kai mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang ditampar Kyungsoo

"rasakan itu. Hahaha" Kyungsoo tertawa cekikikan hampir mirip dengan Kai tadi/?

"kau harus dapat hukuman Kyungsoo-ah" Kai mengeluarkan smirk nya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo

"K-Kai" raut wajah Kyungsoo yang semula tertawa cekikikan sekarang berubah drastis karena wajah Kai sekarang dihadapan nya

"Apa sayang?"

"k-kau m-mau a-apa?"

"mau memakanmu sekarang? Memangnya kenapa hm?" Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, Kai lalu menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mencium bibirnya, awalnya ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada Kyungsoo, tapi lama kelamaan ia melumat bibir Kyungsoo

"hmmpppttt!" Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melepaskan ciumannya, tapi tangan Kai mengunci pergerakan nya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah, tenaga Kai jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. Ya, biarkan saja namja berkulit Tan itu melakukan apapun yang ia mau, asal jangan sampai membuat Kyungsoo mati. Kyungsoo merasa pasokan oksigen nya menipis, ia lalu memukul dada Kai agar melepaskan tautan mereka sehingga Kyungsoo dapat mengambil oksigen, seakan mengerti bahwa Kyungsoo memukul dadanya agar ia bisa mengambil oksigen, Kai lalu melpaskan tautan mereka, benang-benang tipis saliva mereka masih terlihat jelas

"hosshh... hossshhh" Kyungsoo terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan/?

"kita akan melanjutkan nya di rumah ku nanti Kyungsoo-ah" ujar Kai, lalu ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan moblinya ke arah rumahnya

"hhhh~ dia sudah gila apa? Sudah dibilang ini hanya fake relationship, tapi ia masih mau melanjutkan nya?" batin Kyungsoo

"SHIRREO!" teriak Kyungsoo

"mwo? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kai

"kau gila Kai, kita hanya fake relationship. Kenapa kau mau melanjutkan nya eoh?"

"Wae? Bukan kah kau juga menyukaiku hm?" goda Kai

"eung, itu" Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, harus ia akui. Ya, Do Kyung Soo menyukai Kim Jong In. Eh, apa?! Do Kyung Soo menyukai Kim Jong In? Ani, ini salah Kyungsoo-ya, kau tidak menyukai Jongin, kau hanya membantunya, tujuanmu hanya membantunya, tapi, kau juga merasa nyaman ketika didekat Jongin, kau juga merasakan bahwa kau selalu dilindungi olehnya. Iya, kau menyukai nya Kyungsoo, Do Kyung Soo menyukai Kim Jong In. Tapi, apakah Kai juga menyukai nya? Eum, molla...

"jawab Kyung" Kai menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan, ia menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo

"jawab aku. Apakah kau menyukai ku?" tanya Kai sekali lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang serius

"I-iya, a-aku menyukaimu" Kyungsoo terbata-bata mengucapkan nya, ia gugup, sekarang pipinya sudah memerah, ia malu, lalu ia menutup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan nya agar Kai tidak melihat semburat dari pipi merahnya

"aku juga" balas Kai

"a-apa?" Kyungsoo lalu melihat Kai

"aku serius, aku juga meyukai mu Kyungsoo-ah" senyum tulus terukir di bibir Kai

"kau j-jangan bercanda Kai"

"aku tidak bercanda, lihatlah, apakau aku terlihat seperti orang yang bercanda?" Kyungsoo menelusuri wajah Kai, memastikan apakah Kai serius apa hanya bercanda saja. Ia menggeleng. Ya, wajah Kai terlihat serius

"jadi?" tanya Kai

"jadi apa?"

"Kau mau jadi pacarku? Bukan fake, benar-benar berpacaran. Mau kan?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan memberikan senyuman paling tulusnya pada Kyungsoo

"a-aku..."

"aku?"

"aku mau..." Kyungsoo tersenyum balik menatap Kai

"gomawo baby soo" Kai lalu mengecup sekilas kening Kyungsoo

"eum" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada 'real' namjachingu nya ini

"jadi kau mau melanjutkan nya kan?" tanya Kai dengan seringai mesumnya/?

"jangan-jangan kau menjadi pacarku hanya untuk bercinta denganku lagi?"

"haha, tentu tidak baby. Aku menjadi pacarmu karena aku menyukaimu, mencintaimu. Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau mau melanjutkan nya apa tidak? Mumpung waktumu kosong kan, jadi kita bisa 'ehem' jika kau tidak mau melanjutkan nya juga tidak apa-apa baby. Itu terserah kau saja, mau melanjutkan nya tau tidak"

"aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hiyaaa~! Chap 3 Up Dong ^O^)/ Gimana? Ancur ya? D'x

Review sangat diperlukan kakak untuk melajutkan ff ini ._.

Big Thanks To : ChocolateYehet3


End file.
